The 85th Annual Hunger Games
by hungergamesfan23
Summary: Open SYOT! Tributes needed! 6/24 What happens when Head Gamermaker Arius Latten decided to give the tributes a bit of an edge in this year's arena? The Capitol has no idea what is in store for them, and neither do these tributes.
1. Arius Latten's - The Game Maker

I currently have three tributes and it's a little upsetting but I realized I didn't give any bait for the sinker. I didn't want to get to much into detail about everything just an idea on how things are set up, but I did make a little teaser. Yes I do give a spoiler with the arena, think of it as an outline, the exterior of it. Once I get inside and start showing you guys what going to happen I promise you, you'll never see it coming.

Arius Latten, Head Game Maker's POV :

I do not think the citizens of the capitol fully comprehend what It means to be the head game maker. All it takes is one less person to give a good rating on this year's games and my life will be over. That statistics go off the previous games which happened to involve trees that possessed the ability to move and shift as they pleased, a kind of permanent mist spread across the arena, with crow mutts that attacked the weak and scavenged whatever they could of your supplies. It was a horror story to everyone in the Capitol and the audience ate it up. I have to do everything in my power to ensure that I create a better arena, a better strategic game setting that will allow the tributes to not only give a good show but to also leave the crowd with their jaws on the floor. I started thinking about it and felt so one sided to the situation, I mean my life is at stake here and I'm supposed to know what every citizen in the Capitol wants to see. Everyone else in the capitol has their own mindset on the games, how they should be portrayed, what they look like, if the tributes should die more by each other or by the arena and the mutts. There was no way that by myself I could interpret enough to appeal to every audience member in at least some way. Then the greatest idea I think a game maker has ever had hit me, I shouldn't do this alone, I should find some of the previous game makers who still are alive and see if they want to get in on the fun again without the consequences. The idea started growing and I realized that they could all include the environment from their arenas and we could single out the cornucopia as a grassy area, with six fragments coming off from the center, each fragment containing it's creators theme. The audience would appreciate the hidden aspects of the arena, and it would have multiple different settings they could enjoy. The mutts can be made by each game maker as well it will just have to match the environment it is in and make it limited to that area. With all these ideas in play I decide to be a little risky, pretty much knowing what the other five segments will be I decide I am going to make mine an artic wasteland. No game maker dares make an arena made out of ice because too many of the tributes would die slowly and by the cold, but this way I could incorporate it without it disappointing anyone. A new setting for the arena would definitely give the audience something to talk about. Jotting the last of my ideas down I decide to call it a night, a pretty solid theme going I fall asleep easily knowing that I might actually stand a chance.

After a few days I get in touch with the other previous game makers. Luscious Gravini, Malexa Ternel, Ginger Honds, Ezekiel Adams, and Howie Dex have all marked their place in the Hunger Games history book. Ginger being the oldest she has a lot of experience considering she never stopped working with The Capitol on the games. They were all very excited to get a chance to create the arena and the games again and all offered great ideas and constructive criticism. Most of them wanted to work on what they have criticized over the years about their games, but they all wanted to have fun with it, really going with the idea. They brought up some complications with the arena, we knew there were going to be a lot of dangerous elements in play and the tributes probably wouldn't be the wiser to some of the older hunger games style. Feeling like they had a disadvantage against it and that might not go over so well with the Capitol, who typically love a good fight between tribute and tribute, I came up with an idea that honestly exceeded anything the group of people sitting around me had thought of. I proposed that we give them enhancements. Initially I went with simple things, faster and stronger, but we didn't want them to be super human, we just wanted them to have an even playing field with the arena. Just like the mutts and the arena we each created a mutation if you will for a tribute to possess. Already knowing what my area would be I decided my ability would letting a tribute control there own body temperature. My area has a better chance of being known if tributes are actually able to survive in it, and that will give it more time on the air. At the end of the day we had decided on all the abilities. Water breathing and Poison immunity were perfect for stealth and survival. Heat resistance allows your skin to bare no harm from hot objects or fire. Predator and Sniffer were perfect for careers but also for anyone who wants a chance at killing to survive. We starting seeing how the games would go with all these things in play and it was beautiful, It was generations of games combined into one, and with the help of my fellow game makers I feel like I actually have a chance to survive this years hunger games. We all agreed that the abilities were chosen and the arena was brilliant. We would all construct our mutts over the next few days and then began to build the arena. The Capitol has a lot in store for these next hunger games and I just hope there ready.

Sponsor Point Question – ( 2 points ) What are the names of the three different islands in the 91st annual hunger games ? Please DM Only

Jailynne – 1

It's really just how the arena comes to be, but I also want to work on some flash backs from the other games, use the other game makers pov's and really try to get a good story established. I'm just introducing them now so when they come into play later their background to it is a little more understood. Also just because I mentioned one area of the arena does not mean you should choose that ability, you do not know where your tribute will end up. I hope this heated some suspense up and got some more people wanting to see their tributes in the games! May the odds be ever in your favor


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the 85th Annual Hunger Games! Open Syot. Alright guys, it has been years since I've last written a story on here , I've been feeling creative lately and started jotting down some ideas and there is some really great stuff in store. I am excited to start writing it, but as everyone knows I need victims since this is The Hunger Games. Please submit tributes by Dming the following tribute application to submit your tribute. There is also a small twist for these Hunger Games, each tribute may e granted an ability of their choosing to enter the games with!

Update – So some of you have been reviewing to submit a tribute, which is fine, but some districts have already been taken. Either tell me which new district you would like or I can leave them as floaters. Here are the tributes so far!

Tributes so Far –

District 1 – M: F: Olypmia Luxton

District 2 –

District 3 –

District 4 – M: Calibos Reyne F: Samphire Trireme

District 5 – M: Albert Christan F: Twyla Zahavyin

District 6 –

District 7 –

District 8 –

District 9 – M: F: Zetta Hardroot

District 10 –

District 11 –

District 12 –

Tribute Application –

Name –

District –

Career (not guaranteed) –

Token (optional) –

Weapon of Choice –

Personality –

Description –

How will they act in the games (game plan/mindset) –

Ability –

Options - All offer a slight advantage but may the odds be in your favor.

Water Breathing – Breathe underwater

Control Body Temperature – Manage your body temperature in extreme conditions

Poison Immunity – unaffected by poision

Heat Resistance – Hot objects and fire would not burn the skin

Nocturnal – Your tribute would sleep by day and hunt by night

Predator – Nails and teeth are sharpened

Sniffer – track other tributes by scent, must have said tribute's scent

I will also be having a sponsor point system starting immediately. It seems my idea to ask about my old story was not such a great idea so I will change the series of questions. Any fandom / entertainment related question I come up with that day.

New Question, Movie (3 points) – I have murdered twelve men, six women, four children, three goats and a rather nasty massacre of poultry, I am wanted by the Knights of the Holy Order. Who am I?

Jailynne – 3

Thank you everyone and May the odds be ever in your favor!


End file.
